Reciprocating power saws are provided with a guide shoe to aid in positioning the saw on the work. The shoe has limited pivotal motion to accommodate changes in position of the saw relative to the work. It is desireable to adjust the spacing of the shoe relative to the body to adjust the depth of cut or the portion of the blade which will be effective, thus allowing all of the blade length to be used. A typical support for the shoe comprises a pair of support arms which lie on each side of the nose of the power tool. Screws pass through slots in the arms and thread into the nose of the tool to clamp the arms in the desired position. A screwdriver or wrench is necessary to make the adjustment, which takes appreciable time.
This invention simplifies adjustment and/or release of the shoe by eliminating the need for special tools.